Silly bands
by Nanannacyy
Summary: You'll think that silly bands would just be for show right? Who would have thought they could have a hidden meaning...certainly not Hitsugaya. hitsuhina


Momo skipped happily down the hallways to the Tenth division. She would greet anyone who came her path more enthusiastic than usual. She had just came back from the real world, each time she goes there she would bound to find something new and interesting, so this time she found; silly bands.

She had saw them on the hands of almost every kid she had come across. Her curiosity was spiked when one of them took it off and showed that the band had a shape. All kinds from ranging to dinosaurs to food. Momo was awed by them, she knew she wanted some too.

She tried to buy as many as she could but considering she wasn't given alot of money she was only able to buy one pack. But that was fine, Momo had chosen the 'Valentine' kind of package. It was enough to satisfied her.

If anyone had taken notice, on her right hand was a single peach color pink silly band. The shape was unidentified but one could easily guess what it was. But compared to the left hand it was covered by all these silly bands of different colors. Her wrist was barely revealed.

Obviously holding something behind her she knocked on the door that belonged to her childhood friend.

Momo heard a grumpy voice saying come in. Hiding her nervousness behind her usual smile she entered.

"Ohayo Shiro-chan!"

"How many times do i have to tell you? It's Hitsugaya-tachiou."Hitsugaya said in a irritated tone while looking at his paper work. Momo smiled at the expected reaction. She took a step forward and sat down on the infamous couch that Matsumoto would always sleep on,"Guess what Shiro-chan? I found something cool while i was at the real world!" Momo's voice was an octave higher than usual. She couldn't hold back the urge to bounce on the couch, she was too excited.

"What?" Hitsugaya replied dully.

"These!" Momo exclaimed pulling her sleeve up to reveal the colorful bunch of silly bands on her wrist.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow,"And what exactly are those?"

"Silly bands!" Her enthusiasm didn't wavered at all. Seeing how Hitsugaya looked confused Momo gladly ran over and sat on her knees while tugging at the silly bands to come off. A green, purple, yellow, orange, and red were the only few she had taken off.

"See this purple one is a man with a gun-"She had learned about the machine when she was watching 'Rush Hour 3',"and this green one is a leaf!" Pointing to the green one, so caught up with her excitement Momo didn't see the amused face coming over Hitsugaya's face slowly,"then this orange one is an orange! Funny huh? Then the yellow one is a dog! And lastly this red one is a drink!"

Momo giggled childishly with a followed grin as she held the silly bangs in front of Hitsugaya's face. "See? See? Aren't they cool?"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, her reaction to such things was adorable. But being Hitsugaya he kept these things to himself while Momo put the bands back on before rambling off about what the rest were.

"And this one is a-"

"What good are they?" Hitsugaya cut in abruptly.

Momo gave a confused look,"What do you mean Shiro-chan?"

"Don't they serve a purpose?" Hitsugaya inquired, surely they had a good purpose behind them for Momo to buy such thing. But seeing Momo looking even more confused gave him doubts,"Yeah Shiro-chan, they look pretty, see?" She pushed her wrist towards him for observation.

Hitsugaya scoffed,"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask Shiro-chan?"

"Can't they tied up your hair or something?"

"No..they break.."

Hitsugaya was dumbfounded. Was she serious? She had bought these worthless things just for the sake of showing off? Hitsugaya didn't know whether to expect this from her or not but he couldn't help gape at her.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Momo asked.

"Momo why did you buy these things when they're not worth it?" Hitsugaya said straightforward. Momo was taken by a bit by his bluntness, not to mention _harsh_.

"Well they were cool and these kids had-"

"So you bought them cause other people had them? Momo that stupid!" Hitsugaya might had said that a bit to cold than what he was expecting. He saw the hurt expression on Momo's face and immediately he felt like slapping himself.

"Momo i'm sorr-"

"It's ok." Momo said back with a weak smile,"I guess it's my fault anyway." She let out a soft faded chuckle before walking back to the couch to retrieve something.

It was a silly bang, but the color was sharply blue, the color of his zanpakuto. It amazed Hitsugaya that it was almost the exact same. And ironically, the shape was a heart.

"Here. I just thought that it would be cool if we had matching silly bands..." She pulled up her right sleeve to reveal the same exact kind of silly bang but peach color. It was almost exactly like her zanpakuto color too Hitsugaya noted. "But it's ok if you don't want it. It's stupid anyway." Momo said quietly. She looked at her ground in interest gloomily before leaving Hitsugaya and the silly band alone.

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath, he screwed up this one. He didn't expect her to have a thoughtful thought about getting him one too. Maybe she had gotten others too? Who knew but Hitsugaya was no doubt touched by her gesture and felt extremely guilty like shit that he scolded her like that.

He looked at the clock. Damn, 5 more mins till captains' meeting. Hastily he grabbed his captains clock and zanpakuto. He looked at the room looking for last min inspection and saw the silly band on the desk innocently. Holding back a groan from imagining the gloomily face of Momo's he grabbed the silly band and unconsciously put it on his right hand before shunpoing out.

-Hitsuhina Love-

Catching his breath Hitsugaya went to stand between Kyouraku-tachiou and Kurotsuch-tachiou.

"Why isn't it rare for Hitsugaya-tachiou to be late." Kurotsuch said out loud glancing down at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya ignored it. He waited impatiently for the meeting to start so he could get this over with and apologize to Momo. But things didn't seen to be in his favor.

"Yeah what took you so long brat? I could have used the last few mins to pick a fight with Kurosaki!" Kenpachi said in a pissed off voice.

"Shut up." Hitsugaya replied in a monotone.

"You trying to pick a fight brat?" Kenpachi asked smirking widely reaching for his zanpakuto. Hitsugaya let out a slight smirk doing the same,"What if i am?" Kenpachi was about to let out a war cry before he took notice of what was on his wrist,"What the hell is that?" He drew his zanpakuto and pointed towards the silly band.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened for a second, he had forgotten about it.

And Kyouraku took this moment to step in,"Ooo, is that some sort of love commitment thing?" Hitsugaya chocked on his saliva,"w-what?" He yelled in disbelief. Kyouraku only grinned mischievously,"So it is."

"What the hell you talking about? That brat don't have the balls to confess!" Kenpachi snorted.

"Now, now, you don't know if that's true, just this morning i saw Hinamori-fuktachiou wearing the same thing but pink." Kyouraku winked at Hitsugaya," It's about time you make a move."

Hitsugaya could feel the urge to kill Kyouraku right there and right now with his irritating-Hitsugaya-grin be damned for all he cared.

"Really? Wow brat, i'm impressed, didn't think you got the balls to come out of your peeping closet." Kenpachi smirked putting his sword back.

"He wasn't peeping, he was merely stalking the girl." Kurotsuch corrected putting one of his freakishly long finger nails in the air. Hitsugaya felt like disappearing right there with his slightly pink face.

"Ma, ma, let's not get to deep in his personal business shall we? Even if he was stalking." Ukitake interrupted and turning to Hitsugaya with a knowingly smile. It freaked out Hitsugaya big time more than the relief he felt.

"But it's sooo interesting!" Kyouraku whined. Ukitake was about to say something but Yamamoto Genryūsai cut him off with his loud roaring stomp of his stick.

"Enough of this foolishness!" And so the real captain's meeting started much, _much_ to Hitsugaya's relief.

-Hitsuhina love-

Sighing Hitsugaya walked back to his division after that embarrassing meeting with the captains. He didn't know if suffering Matsumoto's teasings was worst than what he had just been through.

He took hint of a group of male shinigami's in a corner huddling together. He was ready to tell them to go back to work but his ear had caught onto something attention-catching.

"Did you hear that Hitsugaya-tachiou and Hinamori-fuktachiou were wearing something similar?" Word had spread faster than Hitsugaya imagined.

"No. But really?"

"Seriously! I saw it on Hinamori-fuktachiou's wrist when she was practicing kido!"

"How about Hitsugaya-tachiou?"

"Not sure but Renji-fuktachiou said so from his tachiou!" Damn that Byakuya.

"Aww damn! I been having my eyes on her for awhile! I was gonna ask her out but..."

"Aw man, that's shit. I would still go ask her out but were talking about Hitsugaya-tachiou here..." A shivered through the group. Justing imagining Hitsugaya in bankai form never failed to scare anyone.

"Yeah..i know, i don't want to get frozen to a block of ice so guess i'll have to pass up this one.."

"Yeah, there'll be other babes to check out."

"Mmm, you're right there."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smirked widely. The silly band _actually_ had a purpose. Seeing the effect of this, if seemed like the bad stuff happened couldn't be compared to what was happening now.

-Hitsuhina love-

"oo tachiou you're awfully in a good mood today!" Matsumoto stated, flipping her self over so she could face him. She had that stupid grin on that marked something bad was gonna happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hitsugaya said. He calmly sipped his tea. Only a few more sheets and then he could go and apologized to Momo.

"Don't play dumb tachiou! I see that silly grin on your face! Something happened! I just know it! Tell me! Tell me!" She chanted eager to know his secret. Then she gasped,"Ah! I think i know what made you so happy today!"

Hitsugaya raised a brow,"What?"

"You probably had a made out session with Hinamori today while i was drinking! Kyaa! My lil' tachiou is growing up! I'm so proud!" Hitsugaya chocked for the second time of the day before he spat it back out. Damn, he was gonna need new papers.

Matsumoto continued to squeal not minding the accident at all,"So, so! Tell me how it was! Did you guys french kiss? Grope?" She gasped even louder,"or did you guys..You-know" She winked suggestively. Hitsugaya felt his ears burning up badly,"Matsumoto! Get back to work!"

Matsumoto let out a roar of laughter,"Kyaha tachiou! You're so innocent! You can tell me anything, i won't spill a thing!" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, that was clearly a lie.

"But seriously-"Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya right in the eye, she was serious, it amazed Hitsugaya that she could even be like this,"You guys did use a condom right?"

"MATSUMOTOO!"

-Hitsuhina love-

Momo plop down on her couch. She was exhausted. She had to deliver papers all over Seireitei not to mention in the blazing heat. She pulled both of her sleeves to reveal a wrist with red marks all over it. She had gotten those from the silly bands. Apparently they were to tight that they cut off her blood circulation and she couldn't feel her fingers for awhile.

She groaned just at the sight of it. She really felt stupid for getting those now.

_Maybe Hitsugaya-kun was right..._

She looked over at her right hand, there was the single pink shaped heart silly band wrapped around her wrist. Unlike the other one's it felt perfect. She didn't feel it coming to close to skin contact or whatever, nah just the right size.

Just thinking about it made her think about the one she gave to Hitsugaya-kun.

_He probably threw it away by now.._

Sighing Momo got up ready to go make tea but a knock was heard. Curiously she walked over wondering who would be at her door right now and to her surprise it was Hitsugaya-kun.

"Hey." He stated looking at the ground awkwardly. Momo greeted him back just as equally.

"Can i come in?"

"Ah, sure. I was just about to make tea..would you like some?" Momo offered with a smile. She hoped they could forget the silly incident between them, she couldn't stay mad forever.

"Ah yes please." Hitsugaya said with a curt nod. Momo returned it and disappeared into the kitchen. Hitsugaya sat down on the couch Momo was sitting earlier and looked around the place. He saw the bunch of silly bands Momo were showing off earlier on a night stand bundled together in a mess.

Confused by this Hitsugaya looked into the kitchen to find Momo, and there she was, silly band free on the left hand, but instead it was occupied by red marks. He was gonna have to confront her on that when she comes back.

"Here you go." Momo gently placed the tea onto the table and carefully handed to the cup over making sure not to spill it.

"Thanks." Hitsugaya took it and took in a long good sip, Momo never failed to make teas that calmed him down. "So i noticed you took your silly bands off." He gestured towards the bands. Momo nodded looking at the reflection of herself in her tea.

"Why?"

"They were to tight."

"Oh." Hitsugaya made the 'o' shape with his mouth before closing it quickly. Momo looked sheepish at him. She looked down to see if he needed a refill but instead she had caught the sight of blue on his wrist when his sleeve of his yukata had hiked up against his hakama.

"You're wearing the silly band i gave you?" Momo blurted out. Hitsugaya was caught off guard, he widened his eyes just barely looking at Momo than to his silly band.

Hitsugaya hesitated,"Yes." He was expecting her to be up in his face yelling in triumph that even boy genius wore such 'worthless things' but instead a large genuine smile (_the one he loved the most)_ had spread on her face as she clasp her hands together making a loud sound effect.

"Yay! I'm so happy that Shiro-chan didn't throw them away!" Cheerfulness and relief had flooded her face. Hitsugaya mentally sighed, he felt slightly guilty that he had Momo sad over small things like these but that vanished just had it appeared and Momo wrapped her hands around his neck in a surprising bear hug.

"M-momo!" Hitsugaya felt the familiar heat on his ears. Momo who had caught up with her reaction drew back quickly,"S-sorry!" She flushed in embarrassment. She sat back on her seat and quietly mumbled,"It's just that i'm so happy that Shiro-chan is wearing what i got for him.."

Seeing how happy this made Momo happy an idea popped up in Hitsugaya's head,"If this really makes you happy then lets show everybody else that i'm wearing what you got." He finished with his boyish smirk.

Momo was dumbfounded,"E-eh?"

But Hitsugaya was already on the move, he grabbed the hand of Momo's with the pink matching silly band of hers with the hand of his as the two exited out, more like Hitsugaya dragging a confused Momo through the door.

With the join hands together bind with the same band on their connecting wrist the two walked through the hallways fully aware of the stares headed at them. Hitsugaya smirked haughtily to himself, looking through the corner of his eyes he saw a cherry pink flushed Momo looking down. Chuckling at what was _exactly_ going on that she was unaware of he gripped her hand tighter, clear to every male in the hall.

_Together, hands connected they were one,_

_even if they were separated, the silly band would mark them as one,  
_

_through thick and thin..

* * *

_

**Bonus**

**"**Ne, ne Shiro-chan! Look at these that i got for free!" Momo exclaimed happily while spreading the silly bands apart.

"What?" Hitsugaya answered lazily. He sipped his tea calmly watching the hyper active peach bounce around with different silly bands in her hands on his couch. He had just finished the last of the paperwork (_and of course no thanks to Matsumoto)_ and had invited Momo over as an apology to his earlier behavior.

Being Momo, she had brushed it off easily and brought more silly bands now that he had somewhat of an interest in them?

"Here Shiro-chan! You can look at these while i sort these out." She handed him a handful of them before sitting back down. Raising an eyebrow at her than to the tangled bunch of silly bands he slowly picked one up.

Apparently his impression of silly bands had just boosted up a few pegs now that he found an 'f-you' one.

* * *

**a/n: **So how was it? I decided to write this for the heck of it when i saw my silly bands. I find it weird that people like these so much, i don't see the point of them...but hey that's just me. xD And one things for sure, the creator of silly bands has no life. XD i'm sorry but that's my opinion but it's ok, people like the idea very much to the point where my school bands them cause they're to much of an distraction lol.

But that's not important, so anywayyy, review! ;)


End file.
